


Of Fish and Men

by PugSempai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Leviathan!Gabe, M/M, Sex, Teratophilia, mermaid au, monster fucking, pug attempts literature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugSempai/pseuds/PugSempai
Summary: Jack is informed of a small warm pool of water of the coast of Los Angeles by Tracer, what he finds there both scares and intrigues him. Gabriel is a Leviathan-type Mer looking to repopulate his species.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Of Fish and Men

**Author's Note:**

> I love mermaid AUs and the idea of Reaper being a "Leviathan" class mer. This is the magical story of how Jack met Gabriel. Chapter 2 will be the magical story of how Jack fucked Gabriel.

Since childhood it had been drilled into Jack and his other classmates that humans were never to interact with the merfolk beyond trading. The land was the land and the ocean was the ocean. Intimate relationships of any kind are also strictly forbidden. But then again, so was Jack’s preference for men, so maybe he’d like to smooch a merman. Who knows. The merfolk in Lake Michigan never really came on land for much so he never got to find out. The concept of interaction with merfolk on a regular basis was generally never a thought Jack had until he’d decided after his stint in the army to buy a houseboat and sail around exploring the world and making his money on odd jobs and what not in ports.  
It was freeing in a way to not have to be concerned with his town anymore. And the sea was nice, plus the company was honestly top notch. Merfolk were actually quite friendly and interested in Jack. When he paused to sleep in a port and restock and refuel he was more than happy to indulge their questions. Sure it got him looks from the people wherever he stopped. But it didn’t matter.

He had favorite interactions, and always made sure to check up on them once in a while. One had been in a relatively deep harbor. A pair of serpents in a fierce angry ball, fighting for mating rights to a seal mer who sunned himself on the rocks nearby. Content to keep himself fat and happy on the fish and other treats that had presented to him in the lead up to the battle.  
Jack had asked him about that, and got a jovial laugh and the explanation that he was mated to the older brother. But he let them indulge their instincts when the season came round.  
“Han even let’s his brother win once in a while, knowing I ain’t about to let Genji stick nothing nowhere.” McCree explained with an indignant slap of a clawed hand that had been reaching for him from the other side with his tail.  
He’d visited again, outside of the mating season, and the brothers were quite beautiful, he had to admit. Blue and Green scaled beasts with gold patches on either. Long as hell with what looked like big fins that would fan out gorgeously. Jack was impressed. 

There was the bright brilliant pink and blue mer who’d aggressively rammed his boat several times despite being much smaller than it. She clawed her way up to the deck to shout at him in a language he most definitely did not understand. Turns out he’d run into the oddly crafted device she used to go into the deep ocean and explore while docking his own boat.  
Some frantic explanations, some swipes to his legs, and a quick shove off his boat when she started to dry up later, he was helping her human companion to fix the device as recompense. As she haughtily sat in a tank nearby, observing them both with narrowed eyes.  
He was not permitted to leave until she carefully went over every portion of her machine, inspecting it and glaring at Jack until she’d deemed it perfect. At which point her attitude did a 180 and she turned out to be a sweet girl who was just very proud of her (and her friend’s) invention. Hana was quite proud of being a mechanically gifted mermaid, who had a penchant for games. It was humbling to lose to a Korean mermaid 18 times at English scrabble. The follow up visit with Hana saw him lose to her and her new companion, a bright red and purple mermaid who stayed close to her side and glared constantly at him. 

The one he visited most often was a speedy mermaid who’d taken up residence in the English Channel. Everytime he traveled near that section she’d found him and talked his ear off. He did appreciate the company though. The most recent trip is what sent him to the cliffs near the American West Coast. Lena (or Tracer, if there were some ladies around) had babbled on about a trip she’d gone on to the West Coast, and gave him the location of a cave she’d found that had a pool of oddly warm water.  
Jack had figured it was from the plates moving or something, but Lena was too enraptured by her tale, so he hadn’t stopped to explain it.  
“It was bloody warm! Sooo relaxing, I think you’d like it!”  
And here Jack was, traveling along the coast after getting what Lena told him converted into coordinates. Eventually he found it and fortunately found a good place to anchor his boat, carefully climbing out and onto the rocks and studies the entrance to the cave. It seemed walkable, fortunately Lena hadn’t lead him to an inaccessible area. Jack carefully makes his way in, following the entrance stream into the cave to where it opens up to a larger area. Peering into it it was a little daunting. The big pool looked like it might be a flooded sinkhole as he continues onto a pool that was offset in the cave. Jack crouches and sticks a hand in it, finding it to be pleasantly warm as advertised. With the little shelf Lena had mentioned was there for sitting on. He notes that the larger cold pool loops around the smaller warm pool, an interesting feature. Nature truly is fascinating, he thinks to himself. Not considering any other possibilities.

Jack thinks back to what Lena had said. “Just sit on that! The rest is really deep, I bet one of those serpent things you told me about would fit comfortably.” It’s true, the brothers would fit.  
Jack sets his pack down and considers the cave itself. He doubts anyone beyond Merfolk would come along. And beyond that the cave was very secluded and he doubted that even Merfolk would bother getting this far. Deeming it suitable, he strips down and slips into the warm pool, sighing as the water relaxes his old bones. Jack decides to take a bit of a vacation here for a few days. He’s traveled a lot and relaxing in a natural warm pool everyday seems like a perfect break. Jack sighs and leans his head back, using his back as a pillow, closing his eyes. It’s takes a scant few moments before he is jolted out of his relaxed state state by some bubbling in the larger pool.  
He’s torn between fight or flight, so he goes with just stay still. Stay still and see what’s happening. From the depths of the pool something emerges, the cold water shifting as whatever it is makes it way up. And only until it makes its way around the top loop does it occur to Jack that the groove of water behind him didn’t seem natural in the typical way. He assumes it’s a merfolk of some kind, absolutely massive when he peers behind him and sees the thickest tail that just seems to keep coming. Whomever this is could easily out length one of the brothers.  
His head shoots forward as the mer enters the warm pool, surging towards Jack underwater and slowly raising itself out of the water to inspect him.  
The first thing that hits him is the eyes, black eyes that he can just barely make out the brown irises in. The next thing, a well groomed if wet beard and mustache. Overall the merman (he assumes) is gorgeous if scary looking. He’s still approaching, hoisting the rest of his human torso out of the water and he curls up and over Jack, hands tracing the man’s legs up until the sharp claws are right by his groin. Where he’d like them least. Or most? He doesn’t know right now.  
The merman narrows his eyes at Jack, long black hair framing both their faces. Jack’s convinced he’s about to die, there's weird vapors coming off the merman and when the teeth are bared it’s just rows and rows of pointed teeth, with a couple fangs because why not? Jack thinks. Why not have just the deadliest mouth? 

The growl that comes with it seems to echo from the entirety of the cave and if Jack were a lesser man he probably would have pissed himself. Taking that into account, the Merman tilts his head to the side and growls again, a little quieter. Jack tries to even out his breathing as the merman tilts his head down and sniffs at Jack, eventually pausing at his neck to sniff at his neck. Once the ‘smell test’ is done, Jack is a little embarrassed as his visual appearance is scrutinized. He was never really subject to such visual judgement. Especially his physique and genitals. Tilting his head to the side, the merman pokes his penis, humming in contemplation. Jack then decides to move, jumping a little and shoving the merman’s hand away. Not wanting more of those claws near his junk without context.  
The merman scowls, but seems satisfied with his inspection. For what reasons, Jack doesn’t know. But he turns and dives back down into the water. Jack is treated to the sheer mass of the merman, the tail seems to go on for ages. He’d class the merman as a proper leviathan. It made Jack wonder about his age, if this particular mer had just lived for hundreds of years to get so big. The depth of the warm pool beyond the shelf made perfect sense now. Once the entirety of the mer had descended Jack relaxes once again. He was finishing his soak. Now with the very obvious presence of the merman in the cold sink hole he’d come from. Just swimming around. Every once in a while the blackeyed face pops up to check on Jack. It’s a little comforting. And kind of cute, for a biblical monster-esque merman.  
Eventually it’s time for Jack to go back. He’s soaked long enough and he’s not keen on finding out what the mer would do if he fell asleep and drowned. Getting out of the pool, the mer surges in once more, lifting his body out of the water. “Leaving so soon?”  
The voice startles Jack and he turns to look at the merman. “Yeah. Can’t stay in the water forever.”  
“Oh I don’t know about that.” Jack is flashed a toothy grin. It’s unnerving and weirdly hot. “I’m Gabriel.”  
“Jack.”  
“You coming back?”  
“Probably, going to be here for a few days. Your hot tub is comfortable.”  
“Hot tub?”  
“The warm pool.”  
“Oh you mean the incubator.”  
Jack nearly tripped and fell right into the pool before collecting himself enough to look at Gabriel, wide eyed. He sputters out several apologies before Gabriel starts laughing.  
“I’m toying with you.”  
Jack, scowling, finishes redressing as annoyed as possible then snatches up his pack. He turns to storm, carefully, out of the cave. Gabe follows him, slipping into the channel along side Jack on his way out. “I’m sorry, Jack. I don’t get many visitors. And they don’t typically stay.”  
“Can’t imagine why.” Jack says, looking behind him at the lengths of tail Gabriel has attached to him.  
“...I’m a lot, I know. I’m also the last of my kind, because I don’t get out a lot, I’ve managed to survive for years. So I’ve continued growing.”  
“... Impressive. And sad.” Jack says, hoisting his pack up and flinging back onto his boat before he goes for the ladder. “Why haven’t you managed to get yourself dead?”  
“I focused on witchcraft.”  
“Magic? That’s not real.” Jack scoffs, climbing up the ladder. Unaware of Gabe frowning then turning into black ink like vapor and following up behind him. Jack grabs up the pack and turns to see the ink billowing into his boat before it reforms into Gabriel’s torso and a bit of his tail.  
“I beg to differ.”  
Jack is wide eyed once more. “... Okay fine you’re magic. Are you staying for dinner?” Jack starts preparing his fishing pole and setting up to try and catch something edible. Gabe’s eyes glitter. “Maybe…” He says, turning and sliding his whole form over the edge of Jack’s boat, nearly tipping it over despite its size. Jack curses and rushes to make sure things don’t go overboard, himself included. He watches Gabriel descend until he can only see a certain amount of him.  
Jack sighs and casts off in the other direction, polite enough to not hook the merman on accident. It’s nearly an hour before Gabriel returns, with two massive tuna and dungeness crab. Jack starts, shocked as he watches the fish and crabs get chucked onto his deck. His bucket of nothing paling in comparison. “It’s not…” Gabe grunts as he pulls himself up onto the boat deck. “Something I eat often. I find tuna annoying to hunt. But-”  
“You don’t get a lot of company.”  
“Yeah.” 

Jack chuckles and grabs up the crabs before the tuna. “I’ll see what I can do with this.” Jack says, descending below deck to cook up the crabs. When he comes back up it’s with cooked crabs and corn. As well as fish cleaning supplies and a small camping grill. The crabs are set out on a whole platter with some butter and a cracker. He doubts Gabe will need it, but he’s a good host. Jack pops open his beer and gets to work. Occasionally being handed bits of unshelled crab dipped in some clarified butter. It’s nice, and almost domestic. As domestic as it could probably get for Jack at this point, with a giant slimy goliath on his boat.  
Eventually he’s got the tuna going with a bowl raw and seasoned for Gabriel. Who accepts the bowl and uses his hand to pick up a bite to sniff at. The fish is popped into his mouth and his eyes light up, scarfing down the bowl before holds it out for more, wide eyed and eager. Jack obliges him before he pulls out a fire pit bowl and loads it up as the sun goes down. Gabe’s eyes narrow like a pleased cat and he slides over next to Jack as he prepares his tuna steaks and corn.  
Jack lights it up and settles back to finish his cooking. The fish is cooked and he’s settled back with his new sea monster friend. “It’s convenient, how long you are. With the exception of a seal I met, you’re one of the few I can have up for dinner.”  
“Oh, thank you.” If Jack didn’t know better, Gabriel was almost purring. If…that was what you could call it. Maybe low growling was a better description.

The dinner went well. Jack enjoyed having company that could stay out of water. As Gabe’s boatbound half dried he could tell the tail was a bit like a shark’s skin. But not unpleasant to lean on. The next couple of days go by. He goes on little errands with his little sunfish sailboat. Gabe always close by. Followed by a soak with Gabe in the warm pool.  
It’s the third day when Gabe brings up the topic of his species again. “When we evolved, it was through direct contact with humans. Unfortunately that continues to be our main way of reproducing. With the rise of monotheism saying that contacting merfolk outside of trade mates were becoming sparse. Some of the great shipwrecks were caused by my kind revolting, in a way. Truly, we’ve lived up to our sea monster appearance.” Gabe explains, while curled to Jack’s side in the warm water pool. Jack has been listening intently, nodding as he goes.  
“I see.” He says, looking into the distance. “So… is your warm pool a draw for humans, then?” Jack asks, jokingly, as he splashes Gabe with a little water. Gabe wrinkles his nose. “No. Well, not intentionally. Merfolk keep finding it, if they’re friendly with humans, they tell humans. You’re the first human I’ve come up for.” Jack is pleasantly surprised. “Oh….”  
Jack runs a hand over his head and looks over at Gabe.  
“Uh, why?”  
“It’d be untruthful of me if I didn’t say it was because of my reproductive cycle yelling. I get restless.”  
“You’re quite good at not uh, not being as vicious I’ve seen other mers get.”  
“Humans don’t really respond well to that.”  
Jack hums. He thinks back to his youth and how he’d angrily thought that he’d kiss both boys AND merfolk. Jack never thought he’d actually be in the situation to do something like that.  
“How… often does your cycle happen?”  
“Once or twice a year. Depending.”  
Jack exhales heavily and thinks deeply about it. He knows there’s a peak Gabe will reach, he doesn’t know when. But he’d always wanted to settle down somehow. Gabriel needed a mate. Maybe… he was going about this a bit quickly. But Gabriel was very handsome, and when he was in direct sunlight there were patches of his skin that seemed to shine a very brilliant gorgeous red. It also didn’t help that Jack was very curious about how the whole thing would work.  
“How does it work?”  
“We mate for life, my kind. More reasons we haven’t really… thrived. I can grant you life beyond human constraints, and I can change you. So you could breathe underwater and swim with me.”  
Jack hums. That’s an interesting offer, mating for life in exchange for being able to swim with his other mer friends, and with Gabriel. He’d only known the leviathan for a few days, but they were a good few days and mating for life is a good way to get to know someone. He rationalizes. Jack thumps his fist against his palm, having come to a decision.

“You know what, yes. I’d like to help you with your kind. Maybe have some kids with you. Settle down.”  
Gabe nods. “I know it’s a lot, so I won’t expect you to mate with me now. But… thank you, Jack.” He hesitates before kissing Jack’s cheek and settling back in until Jack had to go get dinner prepared. Gabe follows, happily, a little more lively, he’d even reckon some of his fins are a little pink. Jack thinks it’s cute and watches as his brand new slimy fishy boyfriend dives down to find him some fish for their dinner.


End file.
